Babies Of Mine
by Rachel Elric
Summary: This is a one-shot that I came up with in the car on a road trip. It's based off the song Baby of Mine by Alison Krauss's cover from the Disney movie Dumbo. Parental Riza. Mild cussing due to an ill-tempered shrimp. This is a re-post, so if it looks familiar to you, that's why. Hurt/Comfort/Family


This is a one-shot that I came up with in the car on a road trip. It's based off the song Baby of Mine by Alison Krauss's cover from the Disney movie Dumbo. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song. This was on the site for a few years, but was forced to take it down, and I'm glad I did, because, wow. I found so many typos and errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R.

Babies of Mine

Colonel Roy Mustang has had to call his youngest subordinate, Major Edward Elric, into his office for a very important discussion involving the younger's latest mission.

"Fullmetal, what is it going to take for you to realize that you can't be reckless and irresponsible when on a mission?" The colonel said with an angry tone.

Said alchemist was standing as still as a statue in fear of being singed to a crisp.

Quietly and cautiously Edward speaks, "Can I please explain?"

Colonel Mustang lost his temper and slammed both of his fists on his desk as he stood up and yelled, "There is nothing to explain! Your recklessness has cost me two million dollars in damages! Now, what do you think would be a good punishment? Maybe I can court-martial you."

Ed was quiet until that last sentence and started to panic. "You can't! What about Al?"

Mustang gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, Alphonse. I could send Al to a lab. After all, he is just a soul attached to a suit of armor."

"No! Please, leave Al out of this! Please!." Ed said with his voice cracking at the end. Tears threatening to fall.

Mustang sighs and sits down and says calmly, "Fullmetal, I don't want to hurt you or your brother, but you're going to have to learn that your actions are going to have consequences. Do you understand?"

Ed nods his head unable to find his voice.

"Good. Now, go back to your dorm and do not leave. I'll be there when I get off work and we'll discuss your punishment. You're dismissed."

Ed turns and leaves the room as fast as he can without physically running with tears streaming down his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asks, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"He-he..." Ed tried to talk, but he started crying and unable to control himself.

Riza pulls him to her and hugs him and makes soothing sounds to try to get him to calm down. She speaks softly to him. "How about we go to the break room, okay?"

He just nods his head and follows her out of the room.

They open the door to the break room and Riza sees a couple of secretaries sitting at the table gossiping. Riza clears her throat and the two women look up and flee the room upon seeing Riza enter.

Riza grabs Ed's hand and leads him inside and locks the door behind her. She then leads him to the couch and they sit down and she pulls him close and lays his head against her chest. Softly she speaks, "Edward, I know you and the colonel don't see eye to eye, but deep down he really cares for you and Alphonse. He just wants to make sure you both learn and have a decent future. If you keeps letting you get away with the actions you do, then you won't have any discipline and you won't ever know the right from the wrong. Do you understand?"

Ed replies with a nod and adds, "You should have heard him. He was throwing court-marshalling at me. If that wasn't bad enough-..." He starts crying again and his voice cracks, but he's able to finish. "-he even had threatened to send Al to a lab because of what he is."

Riza speaks softer to him, "Don't worry about the colonel. You leave him to me. Now, how about you try to take a nap."

"But I'm not tired." As if on cue he yawns big.

Riza starts humming and breaks out a soft lullaby. She looks up at the door to see a group of people peering in through the little window. She casually reaches down and pulls out her gun and everyone at the window quickly flees. When she deemed Ed sound asleep, she laid him on the couch and went to Mustang's office.

Roy Mustang was actually doing his work when Riza barged in the door with her gun poised and ready to shoot. Said man drops his pen and if at all possible his face goes whiter.

"Roy Mustang! Where do you come off threatening my babies with an inch of their lives! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you a woman." Pointing the gun at his crotch for emphasis.

Roy panics and starts stumbling on his words. "Riza, I-I-I can explain! I-uh-I was angry! I need to let Fullmetal know what he did was inexcusable. The higher ups are getting pissed at me. You have to understand. If I don't start disciplining him, then my ass will be handed to me on a silver platter to let me know I royally screwed up."

"You better find another way to discipline him. Do you realize what you've done? He lost what little trust he had. You need to apologize to him and be more of a fatherly figure than his superior and find another form of punishment." She then turns around and leaves the office, putting her gun away as she leaves.

Later that evening, Roy takes Ed home and on the way there Roy had a talk with Ed and laid down some ground rules. "I know you don't want to be treated like a child, Ed, but you've left me no other options. I want you to call me when you arrive at a destination and tell me how the trip was. Call me at night and let me know how your mission is going and call me when you leave to go somewhere else. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Came a small and quiet reply.

Roy pulls up in front of Ed's apartment, parks the car, and turns the key off. He sighs heavily before saying, "Edward, I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I'm sorry, will you find it in your heart to forgive an ass like me?"

Ed looks up at Roy shocked and then smirks, "Did Hawkeye threaten to turn you into a woman again?"

Roy looks away sheepishly, "Yea. She left me no choice, so will you forgive me?"

"I guess, since it's coming from you, the one who never apologizes sincerely to anyone."

"Thank you. Now we need to discuss your punishment. You will not be allowed to leave your apartment for any reason unless it's to come to the office. That means no missions or library , and no getting Al to get you books either. You will be required to be at the office at eight a.m. every morning as well. No being late, or it'll make your punishment worse."

Ed curses under his breath and then says, "Fine. For how long?"

"Two weeks, unless you don't do as your told. It starts right now. You're dismissed, see you in the morning."

Ed gets out of the car and sulks up the stairs as Roy drives off.

For the next two weeks, Ed treads around Mustang as if he's walking on thin ice. Ed learned quickly that he did not like being grounded.

Mustang learned quickly that he wouldn't be able to treat the two boys like soldiers. They were kids after all and they needed structure and someone to care for them. He also learned not to mess with Riza's boys.

Ever since Riza sang Ed to sleep, she has come to love and care for the boys every day, as if they were her own. She is also trying to give the boys discipline, but not by grounding them.

The boys are able to go on missions and everything was returned back to normal except now they have a mother figure waiting for them to return.


End file.
